A Meeting in the Woods
by Arachno-Lad
Summary: After a rough off season romance with the person he chased to be with so much, Dave finds himself on another season of Total Drama and again with the same people he came to loathe. Although, someone had decided to try and raise his spirit with a song. Can she do it? Probably not.
1. Chapter 1

**I've noticed the lack of Dave x Ella fics on this website, so I'd like to fix that by writing this. Enjoy****!**

You could literally smell the rust, metal, and copper filling the air. This place isn't exactly the most outdoors, but it's as close as it's going to get on this island.

Chris had signed the Pahkitew cast up for another season, while some of the First and Second-Gen contestants were competing in the spin-off show that the producers had created to gain more hype for the Total Drama franchise.

Now for some people it might have been a day to rejoice or one to celebrate with old colleagues. But, for some this was a nasty reminder of the past.

For those who didn't know, this disaster all started last season. The finale if you want to be more precise. The final two were both Shawn and Sky and they were both determined to win the million. They were both granted the opportunity for a buddy, one of them got what they hoped for, the other...not so much.

They made do with who they had and things were going as best as they could possibly go for 2 couples fighting for a briefcase full of fat stacks. However, a certain host wanted the affections gone from his finally and purposely showed the partners some pretty revealing things from the finalists. Some harsh words were said, tantrums were thrown, and hair was lost, but ultimately they made up, right? Well, at least one couple did. The other you ask, let's just say one of the partners spent about a week on a robotic island with changing landscapes and robo-animals that want to terminate everything.

Dave had vowed not to forgive the woman who played with his heart as McLean eventually decided to go back for the boy. He was outraged and acting like a child when he went home. That was until, the person all his rage was towards, was standing outside his front door.

"What are you doing here, Sky?" Dave asked shooting daggers out of his eyes at her. You could see the look of sympathy on her face, she knew what she had done wrong and wanted to make amends with it.

"Why do think, I came." She had told him trying to avoid his death gaze and constantly kept her vision on the floor.

"Your words mean nothing! I was stuck on that stupid island for over a week and you know what I figured out. That nobody cared enough to even question where I had been." He yelled at her as she had felt his intense breath being blown on her face.

"I cared." She simply told him.

"Spare me! Just. Leave. Sky. It'll be the best solution for all of us." Dave had tried to get her to leave as he shut the door in her face. He heard a thud and the door being open slightly. He looked down and saw Sky's foot sticking into it so it wouldn't shut completely.

"Dave, I'm not leaving until you and I are on good terms. Good teammates never abandon each other. A team finishes strong with all its members intact!" She had raised her voice and told him she was not going anywhere.

"What do you want a pity hug, team leader? Will that make you go away?" He had mocked her previous statement as he questioned why she was even still in his sights.

"I know there is only one thing to do that will have us being friends again." She had said to him and finally looked him in the eye.

"A memory wiper? Or, or better yet maybe Leonard can use his time reversal spell to send us back, so that we never met!" He had yelled right back her. Her face was red with anger and she started to give him the same look he gave her. He swallowed and immediately thought this was going to be one of the worst but kicking of his life. However, the pressure that was on a part of his body was the least expected outcome he had thought would happen.

When he closed his eye and was shielding his face from the blows he thought Sky was going to throw. He felt something, something he hadn't felt since the finale. Was she? He opened his eyes and could see Sky's was up against his. She had kissed him, but why? He had a lot of conflicted emotions with her actions and all his hormones were swirling around like a wild tornado. He was too busy focusing on how he felt that he didn't even notice he was enjoying it the whole time.

Sky released from it firs and looked to Dave to see his reaction. He was smiling like a big dork, just like did on the island.

"It was wrong for me to do the things I did, and I'm sorry about the few details I forgot to mention." Sky began to apologize to him.

"But, I wanted to come here to make amends, and hopefully to start a new with you." She had finished her apology and was red when she mentioned wanting to be in a relationship with him. He baffled, he should be furious at this girl. He should have thrown her to the curb as she did to him and never looked back. However, he couldn't get past her deep eyes and silky hair.

"I mean, I guess we can give it a shot." He gave her a smile as they embraced in a hug officially starting off their relationship.

Things went swimmingly for the young couple and did a lot of things they enjoyed doing together. It was about as healthy as any relationship between two teenagers who lived somewhat of a distance away from each other. One month had passed and they were celebrating at some fancy restaurant that Dave had saved enough money to take them.

"How do you like?" Dave asked as him his date were dressed up for the occasion. Dave had handpicked his best turquoise button up shirt along with a black tie and some slacks. Sky had worn a simple purple dress with some high heels that caught her up to Dave's height. She seemed distressed throughout their whole outing.

"It's nice Dave, but…"

"But? Did I do something wrong? Did you want to go somewhere better? We could leave right now…" Dave grew panicked thinking that she was not enjoying.

"No, no. Dave I just need to talk to you about something important." She uttered out. Dave was hoping she wouldn't say something like that.

"Well, if we leave now we can still get a table at that big restaurant on 4th..." He tried to avoid the conversation she was trying to start.

"Dave! I think it's best if we went our separate ways!" Sky was able to get her point across as everyone in the restaurant was staring at them with wide.

"Wha…what do you mean?" He mustered out looking at her with shiny eyes on the verge of breaking down.

"Dave, I enjoyed the time that we had, but there a lot of things holding me back if I stay in this relationship."

"Don't do this, we ca work around whatever dumb dreams you want to follow." He tried to patch these things.

"There's another reason! You are always putting my goals down and calling them dumb." She argued with him as the restaurant were staring at their argument.

"It was a simple slip of the tongue, don't take it so defensive." Dave had said trying to save himself.

"Goodbye Dave." Sky had said and started to get up and leave.

"Sky, Sky don't leave!" Dave had said following her outside. She had gotten into a car that was already ready to picker up like she had planned to leave without Dave.

"Alright, Fine! But, if anyone asks I broke up with you!"

Dave remembered every single detail just as it was. After remembering this he could feel an anxiety attack creeping up on him. Luckily, he was able calm himself down without relying on other for help. He took his deep breaths and eventually was calmed.

Not a lot of things were known about Dave, considering the fact that he was so over obsessive over Sky in the last season people never got to know the real him. He was an artist by heart and enjoyed drawing the scenery around him.

After the not so happy season 6 premiere, Dave had escaped into the woods simply to focus on himself rather than be around people he found not really compatible with him. He was calmer than before and learned to control his emotions and rage after that faithful night. One of the ways he was able to stay calm was drawing, it was also a passion of his and had always had interests since he was a child.

He had his sketchbook that he was able to save from yet another blimp crash, since it was so successful last time. He had flipped through some of the pages and was staring back at some of the art he had made previously. He had some sketches of his family members and friends, but one sketch caught him off guard. He completely forgotten he had drawn this one.

The sketch was a side shot of Sky sitting on a park bench. He remembered one of their dates being at the park and he was drawing her while they were conversating.

"...and I'm so close to being able to join the Canadian Olympic team. I can feel it in my gut!" Sky had finished her long winded story about almost reaching her goals.

"Yah, interesting. Yup, tell me more." Dave said hoping she would continue so he could finish whatever he was doing in his book.

"Did you even hear any of that?" She asked a little irritated that he wasn't paying attention.

"Yup, 200 percent of it." He said still writing in his book.

"Then what was I talking about?" She asked angrily.

"Something about Canadian Omelettes." He answered completely off and still never looked up at her. She snatched the book swiftly trying to figure what was catching all his attention.

"No wait it's not..."

"Is this...?" She had said staring at a rough sketch of herself. She was in awe and a bit flattered that he was focusing on getting every detail of hers right.

"I never knew you drew stuff." She commented on his art.

"There's a lot of things you don't know about me. We didn't exactly talk about each other that much on the island other than you and your family Olympic stories." He said a bit semi-embarrassed about his unfinished sketch.

"It's so life like." She said still looking at it.

"Nah, its not that great. It's only a sketch, anyway." He said glowing red since he was never confident in the things he made.

"If this is just a sketch, I'd love to see a full on drawing by you." She told him.

"Would you really?" He asked surprised that she was impressed by his artistic skills.

"Of course! Plus, I can watch and we can spend some more time together." She teased him and started locking her fingers with his. He grew even more red than before and smiled at her comment. The rest of their evening consisted of them walking around the park and watching the sunset of the same bench.

He never was able to finish it and it will forever be that way. He smiled at that memory, but was also saddened at the last memory the two shared. He reached for the page and was about to rip it out and crumble it, but his hand stopped as soon as he heard it start ripping.

He jerked his hand back and started breathing more heavily than usual. One side of him wants to forgot everything to tie loose ends, but the other wants to keep these memories. He decided to keep the sketch intact. It's better to keep the bad memories, than forget all the good ones.

"That's a beautiful drawing, Prince David!" A familiar voice was heard behind him. He jumped in fear and fell off the stump he was sitting on and landed face first on the dirt. He got up a bit irritated and wiped the dirt off his shirt and face to see who it was, even if he knew exactly who it is.

"Oh Dear! I am really sorry about frightening you, friend." The singing songbird, Ella had apologized helping him dust off his chest.

"It's fine, Ella. But, maybe a warning of some kind would be good." He said returning to his stump and began skipping pages in his book to a blank page to start drawing.

"Noted, My Prince!" She said with the biggest smile on her face.

"and the whole prince thing..." He had commented on the nickname she gave him.

"Does it bother you?" She asked.

"It's more of misinterpretation." He said while continuing to draw the scenery.

"But, your my..." She was going to say it again.

"I'm no prince, Ella. I saw what I did to you last season, and I'm still surprised on how you can still call me that. Hell, I'm surprised your not despising and hating on me right now for breaking your heart." He stopped to look at her listing his mistakes.

"I would never hold a grudge against anyone. Nothing good ever comes from hatred and revenge." She explained to him.

"Well, looks like we have two different views on the subject." He said quietly to himself.

"So, why are you out here all alone, David?" She asked noticing there was no living life to be seen around.

"I like to be alone, plus it'll give a chance to keep up with my art." He told her and pointed to his sketchbook and proceeded to draw.

"I've noticed! That was an adorable picture of Sky, I'm sure she would like it." Ella had complimented his drawing. He paused for a moment when she brought up the sketch.

"Yah, she did." Dave simply said to her after his mind had cleared again.

"Yay! So, that means you were able to win her heart!" Ella had screeched while clapping her hands together and hopping for joy.

"No." Dave whispered.

"What was that?" Ella had stopped her motions and pointed her ear at him to hear what he said.

"No, I didn't. Things happened off season...and let's just say we're on rocky waters right now." He had told her as her smile turned into a frown.

"But everything will work out right? Because eventually, everyone gets their happy fairytale ending!" She smiled nervously hoping he would agree. He stopped his doodling to grimace at her.

"Sometimes, not everyone's endings are happy, Ella. " He simply said to her to break her spirit. She was a little thrown off by his comment. She started thinking on how to raise his spirits, and it hit her.

"I know exactly what you need, Prince David! A song from the heart!" She said ecstaticly and cleared her throat to prepare.

"Ella not now, please." He said annoyed at what was about to happen.

_Well, Sometimes the ones that you love don't love you back and..._

"Ella!" Dave interrupted her musical number and she was shocked that he yelled at her.

"Please don't! I'm sorry if you can't grasp reality like the rest of us, but this is real life and your annoying singing isn't going to solve anything!" Dave had completely went off on her.

"Oh." Was the only thing she could say.

"Well, I'll just leave you alone, Dave. Like you wanted to be." She said and began to run off into the woods in tears. He was breathing heavily and began to calm down after yelling so much.

Dave could hear her cry from afar and knew he messed up. She called actually him Dave instead of David. She's hurt.

"Ella, wait I didn't mean it!" He yelled out running in the same direction she went.

"Ella!" Dave called out. He had searched for her for an hour and the sun was starting to set. He couldn't leave her out on this crazy island at night. He heard sniffling in the distance and slowly followed the noise. Luckily, she wasn't far and he could see her being comforted by the animals on the island. She was wiping tears out of eyes and let out a sad sigh.

"It's my fault everyone. Maybe I should stop singing. It never seems to do good for me anyway." She sadly said to her animal friends.

"No!" Dave said loudly revealing his position in some bushes nearby. Ella and the animals turned around and saw him. The animals started to growl at Dave and surrounded Ella in defense.

"Oh, it's you." She sadly said and put her head down in shame.

"Yah, I came to apologize. I didn't mean the things I said. I just...sorta snapped when you mentioned, Sky." He tried to talk to her.

"It's ok, Dave. You were right, anyways. My singing doesn't solve everything, in fact it makes things worse." She said as a single tear escaped her left eye.

"No, it doesn't. Even if some people don't enjoy it, doesn't mean you should give up on it." He was approaching her, but the animals were getting ready to strike.

"No don't, my friends. Let him, stay." She had called then off. The animals started to leave, but they kept eyeballing Dave as they left.

"I would like to thank you, Dave. You showed me how miserable the real world is and to not expect everything to my way." She said and continued to wipe more tears off her face.

"Ella, this is not what I wanted." He told her as she ignored him and continued to look down in sorrow.

Dave could feel her spirit fading and knew he had to do something to get the old peppy songbird back somehow. He thought for a moment and knew what.

"No. No. No. I'm not doing it." He told himself knowing what he had to do. He looked over at Ella and couldn't stand it. He growled angrily and couldn't believe what he was about to do.

_O-o-h child things are gonna get easier. O-o-h child things 'll get brighter._

Dave started to sing to her and was annoyed and embarrassed that he was doing this.

_O-o-h child things are gonna get easier. O-o-h child things 'll get brighter._

Ella looked up when she heard his pitch change and was surprised.

"What are you doing?" She said sniffling a bit.

"I'm singing to you. What does it look like?" He snapped back a bit annoyed.

_Someday we'll get it together and we'll get it undone. Someday when the world is much brighter. Someday we'll walk in the rays of a beautiful sun. Someday when the world is much lighter._

Ella wiped the dry tears from her face and started to smile a Dave's shotty singing.

_O-o-h child things are gonna get easier. O-o-h child things 'll get brighter. O-o-h child things are gonna get easier. O-o-h child things 'll get brighter. Right now! right now!_

Dave finished his singing on a high note, even if he couldn't reach it. Ella clapped at his performance, which embarrassed him even more.

"That was wonderful!" She said giggling and returning to her old self. Dave took a seat next to her trying to rest up from his performance. He looked over to Ella who couldn't stop smiling at him.

"What?" He asked out of breath.

"No one's ever sang to me before." She said getting closer to him.

"Yah? Well, don't get used to it. That was a once and a life time thi..." Dave was cut off by a kiss on the check Ella had given him. He froze and grew extremely red.

"Thank you." She said blushing as she pulled away from his face.

"Heh, don't mention it. Seriously, don't please." He said as she giggled and agreed. Dave smiled at her and pulled out his sketchbook.

"Hey, you wanna see what I was working on back there?" Dave asked her as he was flipping through pages.

"Could I!?" She asked in anticipation. He flipped to the last sketch he drew when they were having their conversation earlier. Ella gasped at his drawing. It was a sketch of her that he was drawing while they were talking. He ripped it out of the book and handed it to her.

"I...I want you to have it. This one's finished unlike the other one." He told her slipping the picture into her hands.

"Oh my! This is wonderful gift. Thank you, David!" She said and started to crush his ribs with a hug.

"No...problem." He said while in pain and not complaining not wanting to break her spirit again. He went back on his feet and dusted himself off.

"Heh, I'm gonna head back to the others. You coming?" Dave said with a red face and started to walk away slowly.

"Yes! I just need to say goodbye to my animal friends." She replied.

"Alright, i'll see you there then." He told her and took off.

"I'll see you there, My Prince." She had said to herself and started to hold the sketch he gave her close to her chest.


	2. More!

Hey Guys! What's up?!

Anyways I hope you guys are enjoying some of the stories that I have been writing. I have really looked over this story in particular and honestly, I am so damn proud of it. I hoped this would have sparked a lot more brilliant minds to write better davella (Dave x Ella) fanfics. But, I only saw one or two pop up and I still have more ideas for these two that I would love to share.

So here's the deal. I was wondering if you guys would be up for some more meetings in the woods for these two.

Like for example, after every challenge these two always find each other out in the woods for some odd reason. I can come up for more little scenarios for them and can lead up until one of them gets voted off or something.

Does that sound good for you guys? I just would love to expand on this story, but don't want to put the effort into it unless some people actually cared about it. Anyway, be sure to send me a message or leave something to get my attention so we could see more Dave and Ella! Let's see how this goes, oh and one more thing.

Thanks for being so damn awesome! Keep it up!

-Jayson (Arachno-Lad)


End file.
